


a hundred thousand soldiers in the sky

by mind_boggling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, panthor rights, post Avengers 4, post credit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: The entirety of Wakanda had tragedy laced within its grounds, a tragedy that would be so very hard to bury and move on from.But Thor watched the embers falter as the others disembarked Wakanda with purpose and dread. The dread of telling the loved ones left behind of their loss. He ached for Pepper. He ached for the world and their loss of Captain America and Iron Man.





	a hundred thousand soldiers in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [challa (inflouence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflouence/gifts).



> for chi, you’re my fave
> 
> a post avengers four concept that would do nicely *cough, marvel, cough* in a post credits scene. the battle of wakanda has been fought once again but this time with the defeat of thanos. thor looks into the tragedy that unfolded as well as being approached by a king with an offer.

The battlefield burned. So heavily, the smoke infected their lungs. But it was dying out. It was healing, slowly, but surely, and the fires were dying. The screams of anguish had faded from earshot; the bloodshed and the broken bodies began to clear. There was a sign that life could flourish once again. The green of the grass was visible. He walked it gently. Not stepping too hard— he feared the ground would quake with his presence. He had the power to make it happen, yet he wanted nothing more than for the world to come to a standstill in that moment. 

Hellicarriers scattered across Wakanda; medical emergencies deployed to different areas of the battlefield to see to the wounded. People were climbing aboard the hellicarriers to be escorted out of Wakanda, back to New York. Back to civilisation away from the secluded country. Thor figures the royal family were fed up of halving the Avengers’ wars and battles, and that they were thankful for the defeating of Thanos. He knew they’d be forever in debt to the Wakandans— what they had provided was not easily repayable. 

Thor stood against a tree in one of the highest spots of Wakanda as he observed the battle field. He was harvesting his shock and grief differently to others; some lay distraught on the ground, intermittent screams filling his ears as he listened, people like Rhodey. He mourned his loss in the same way as young Peter Parker, the two of them refusing to let go of Tony’s body. Thor had comforted Bruce at the loss of his friend, and Thor himself mourned, but quietly. Bucky mourned so silently. He held Steve’s body until the very last moment they tore him away. He was so silent it almost haunted Thor. Sam Wilson held him when he lost grip of Steve, the two putting their differences aside, Natasha joining them shortly after. 

The entirety of Wakanda had tragedy laced within its grounds, a tragedy that would be so very hard to bury and move on from. 

But Thor watched the embers falter as the others disembarked Wakanda with purpose and dread. The dread of telling the loved ones left behind of their loss. He ached for Pepper. He ached for the world and their loss of Captain America and Iron Man.

Thor doesn’t hear him approach but he knew he was there. T’Challa. He kept a distance, well away from Thor’s firing range in case of unexpected backlash. He was not offended, but almost relieved. Thor didn’t want to hurt anyone else. “Good job, your Highness” Thor spoke tentatively. “You fought well”

He could hear a slight, but tired smile in T’Challa’s voice. “You were not so bad yourself, Thunderer” 

Thor turned toward him with a smile on his face. They shared a look, knowing but content, staying in mere silence with each other for a few moments. Thor cast his eyes back over the battlefield, the broken trees swaying in the wind that had picked up so suddenly. The sun began to fall upon the sky, casting an orange glow across the fields. It was beautiful for such a scene of tragedy. 

“What will you do now?” T’Challa spoke again, causing Thor to look toward him once again. He had moved slightly closer toward Thor, hands clasped tightly together across his chest.

He shrugged in response, drawing his eyes away from the King slowly. “Move on. The world will continue on after the Reign of Thanos. They will rebuild and heal. It’s my job to help make that happen where I can”

“And you?” He asked.

Thor frowned. “What about me?”

T’Challa was by his side by now. Thor did not break his gaze with the sky, and neither did T’Challa. Their eyes both locked on the same thing, kept the serenity of their conversation in check. “You think fondly of the people of this world. But you did not fight for them, not really. Yes, they were a motivation, if you will, possibly a motive for vengeance. But you fought for your home. Deep down, we all did. You fought for Asgard. You fought to avenge them”

Heimdall’s voice rang in his mind, as it had done so for the countless years he had been gone. _Asgard is not a place, but a people._

And after all those years, it still gets him choked up the very same way. “Asgard is no longer standing” 

“But my original question is. What will you do?” T’Challa asked.

Thor folded his arms as if in response. T’Challa had a way of getting a point across so forcefully yet he spoke to serenely. His voice soothed the fire still burning within Thor, the fire he didn’t know was there until it was put out. “I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought that far, to be quite honest”

“Wakanda opens its arms to you, your Highness” T’Challa reprised. That same tired smile was back, so expressible through the way he spoke. Thor even closed his eyes to listen to his voice, moving evenly through the wind and intertwining in a melody. It was cathartic after such a dark and brutal time. “There is a place for you here, I am sure of it”

When Thor’s eyes opened, he saw T’Challa gesture slowly across the field. A small hut that had somehow remained untouched during the battle. It was bristled and torn in places, but mostly still intact. Thor watched the man walk slowly back toward it, holding his arm against his stomach, accompanied by two other people at his side. Bucky Barnes. “We were able to provide sanctuary for Mr. Barnes, peace, even. We can do the same for you”

“Your offer is more than necessary, your Highness, thank you. But I wouldn’t want to be a burden” Thor responded, his eyes still on the hut in which Bucky had entered with whom he seemed to identify as Sam and Nat. 

T’Challa shook his head as Thor looked toward him, a small smile on his place. “I insist. After all, we must stick together. To fight the battles that they never could. The battles they will never fight again. To avenge them”

And the look they shared was one of common understanding. Of knowing. When T’Challa smiled, Thor smiled back in response. It wasn’t much, but they didn’t have to say a great deal at all. The ones who fight a war together become enveloped deeply into each other’s lives whether they like it or not. They have seen things whether they want to or not. And they can’t just go back on that. 

The sun set on Wakanda that day as the hellicarriers escorted the wounded back to New York. But Thor stayed in Wakanda. Not because he had nowhere else to go; but because he had no people to lead, and no civilisations to rebuild. 

And T’Challa’s smile said it all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ‘ _army of angels_ ’ by _the script_
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
